


Roar Scott

by mynightmarestays



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Limbo, Teen Wolf Holiday Exchange 2017, When Scott Died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: Written for glitter-cake20 for the Teen Wolf Holiday Exchange 2017.Scott sees and old love when he dies.





	Roar Scott

Scott stood there. He was in the woods. More exactly the Nemeton, surrounded by fog. Why, better yet how did he get here? He was fighting Theo and then was stabbed by him. But now he was here. The only thing that made sense was that Scott had died. 

Shit. He was dead.

He took a seat by the Nemeton, pulling his knees up to his chest. Maybe it was time for him to die. He had been escaping death for so long. Scott sat there and then heard footsteps. A figure appeared in the fog. Was that Death? 

Scott got up to his feet. The figure was getting closer and closer at a fast speed. He prepared himself for whatever this was. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. This was terrifying. Then the person came into view. It was her.

Allison.

Scott couldn’t help but to smile and the two ran at each other. Scott held onto her tightly. Oh god did he miss her. She let him go and he put his hands gently on her face. She looked identical from that day. He could feel his eyes watering up from looking at her.

“Allison…”

She couldn’t help but to smile. “I know Scott but we don’t have any time.”

“What? Allison, I ti-”

“You’re not staying here. It’s not your time.” Her hands move to his and held them, “You cannot stay here.”

“I lost Allison. We know I’ve been running from Death for so long.” He said.

“I know. But you need to keep running Scott. Your mom, Lydia, Stiles, my dad, the pack, they all need you. This town needs you. You need to keep fighting Scott. You need to keep living.” She moved her hands to his face and held him, “I’m going to be here when it’s your time.”

_ COME ON YOU'RE AN ALPHA! _

What was that? Was that his mom?

“Scott, you need to go back.” Allison said.

“Allison…”

“Listen to me, you need to fight. So remind Theo he’s fighting a True Alpha. Show him Beacon Hills is protected a True Alpha.” She pulled him in a kiss. “I love you, Scott.”

“I love you too.” 

Allison smiled. “Now roar Scott.”

“What?” Scott asked. 

**_ROAR SCOTT!_ **

Next thing Scott knew it that he was alive again and roaring.

* * *

Scott sat on his bed, looking at pictures of Allison on his phone. Melissa had treated his wound on his chest. It was the picture of them that he took on his phone. He died and saw her again. Part of him wishes he could have stayed but she was right. He was needed. This town and the pack needed him.

Somehow he was dead for fifteen minutes but it didn’t feel like that at all. And then his mom bought him back to life. She brought the dead back to life. Allison had to know on the other side. She knew he was going to come back to life. Otherwise, he would have stayed with her. So she had to encourage him to go back. When there was a knock on the door, he put his phone down.

Stiles came in and walked over to him. “How are you doing?”

“Good.” He said as Stiles sat down on the bed. “... I saw Allison.”

Stiles arched an eyebrow. “What?”

“When I died... I saw Allison. She told me to come back because you all needed me. She also told me she would be waiting for me when it was my time.” Scott looked at him.

Stiles licked his lips and nodded. “She would say that to you. She wouldn’t let you stay dead when you have things to do.” He said.

“I know. But I wanted to stay with her.” He said.

Stiles patted him on the leg. “I know buddy. But she’s cheering you on the other side. But she’s right. We need you as much as you wanted to be with her. But we need to focus on saving Lydia. And you can tell her what you saw. I think she’ll be happy to know Allison visit you.” 

“She’ll be upset that I died and saw her.” 

“Yeah but we need to save her.”

Scott nodded and sat up. “Let’s save our pack.” His eyes moved back to the photo.

He was going to live for Allison.


End file.
